User talk:Iona123
HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WELCOME TO MAH TALK PAGE!!!!!!!!!!!! Ha ha....... Anyhoo, welcome. If you wanna talk, leave a message at the bottom of this page. WARNING: Boring bit, rules: 1. No swearing 2. No spamming 3. No anything-else-along-those-lines-ing By the way, yeah, I'm happy to help you. That is, if you need it. Just tell me and then I'll get toe-tappin' to the beat. Then again, if I typed something totally wacky and somethin' you don't understand, you can say. I don't mind. It keeps the rhythm goin', y'know? Let's put it this way, it's totally gonna suck if you're confuzled over a really weird way I said: "Hi." If you guys, like, want an agent icon, I also do requests for them. My agent icon is the very first one I did, so it stinks like poop, but IF I make one for you, I promise it'll be awesome. ''CAUTION: I suck at keeping conversations going. BUT, I will always reply to your messages, and I'm extremely active here.'' Oh and please, for goodness gracious mayonnaise, PLEASE sign your messages with "-~~~~" or use a word bubble, PLEASE!!!! Otherwise I will go ballistic. (Just kidding, but I'm serious about the signing.....) So, that's enough yapping. Let's get this show on the road! I'm really bored... }} Think I'm going to erect a monument right here, bronze this gun so the whole galaxy knows! ...lol just kidding. I tend to take things WAY too seriously, though( ), so if I do, pweez don't take it personally. OK, buh-bye! }} Nick Nack the patty's back! Any tips? Hey Iona123! This is StarWarsQueen1 or you can call me Iz. How do you inseret pictures to your wikis? Also do you have any tips on making a blog? StarWarsQueen1 (talk) 22:42, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Haters gonna hate, potaters gonna potate Inspired...weeeee! Message @ 3:00am }} Harajuku Girls }} Wanna Party? }} isnt life a wonderful thing So hows it goin? }} Pleade can you give me a link to the page you edited and then I'll have a look into the stuff. Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:48, August 5, 2012 (UTC) }} Newman! I need help editing my word bubble. The last time I tried to do it myself, the entire flippin' thing got screwed up and Blanks had to fix it for meh. BUT SHE AIN'T HERE NO MORE, so could you help meh? I need to figure out what I did wrong. I tried editin' the pic, but, uh............it blew up.}} I hate it. It looks UGLEH I wanna add a pic of the Behemoth King. I'll try it now.......(so nobody go nowhere )}} ! Look at that random line of text at the bottom! Terrible, I say! ......Fix it?}} Just a Question Hi I'm new to the wiki and I have a question I am thinking of making a game show thingy or whatever you call it and there is one thing that I don't understand. Do you make your thing like new artical or somthing else? Thanx ConnaBuilder (talk) 10:15, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanx! Thanx for the warm welcome and the advice. ConnaBuilder (talk) 21:53, August 10, 2012 (UTC) }} }} Some help Hi I'm making a Game Show thingy and I need just a little help I've done a reasonable amount of work on my thing so what do I do to get it advertised on the main page Thanx Also here is a link if you need it. User:ConnaBuilder/House of Goth, Doom and Cute And here is my talk page ConnaBuilder (talk) 00:15, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanx again A strong man stands up for himself, a stronger man stands up for others. My love is your love, your love is mine... Hey, watch me in deviantART. *slapped* --BaconLettuceTomato (talk) 05:53, August 26, 2012 (UTC) It's quiet... 2 quiet... Here is the file name User:ConnaBuilder/The House of Goth, Doom and Cute. Also here is a link User:ConnaBuilder/House of Goth, Doom and Cute. Thanx ConnaBuilder (talk) 22:05, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay sorry I was confused here it is Game Show Sybol full.jpg ConnaBuilder (talk) 22:16, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay and thanx! ConnaBuilder (talk) 22:31, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey, um, just so ya know the shipwrecked RP sign-ups are closing very soon, maybe even today. Icecream18 (talk) 20:14, September 9, 2012 (UTC) |color2 = Blue |line = Green |textcolor2 = Lime |text = So like, you signed up then right after you hit publish you got da message? That's cool!}} Hi! Its me again. I don't mean to nag, but my Game Show still isn't on. Please put it on. Thanx ConnaBuilder (talk) 22:10, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Thats okay I was just letting you know ConnaBuilder (talk) 06:02, September 14, 2012 (UTC) I see Conna's thing on the main page, can I have new sim usrprise on da main page? I want the new one and the imnage I uploaded. Icecream18 (talk) 19:42, September 14, 2012 (UTC) It's called "File: The SSS.png" Icecream18 (talk) 20:50, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, its only SSS.png Icecream18 (talk) 21:06, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh, um. I meant the new one I made, not Part 2. The RP will start tonight! Icecream18 (talk) 21:12, September 14, 2012 (UTC) User: Icecream18/ The NEW Sim Surpirse ! with a space beetween suprise and end mark. By tonight, I mean in like an hour. Icecream18 (talk) 21:15, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for da ad. My RP's starting now! Icecream18 (talk) 14:38, September 15, 2012 (UTC) HAI THERE! OHAI! Yup! Hi. Where can i nominate 2012 chracter battles? Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 03:23, October 4, 2012 (UTC) May I change the poll on the main page? Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 21:48, October 6, 2012 (UTC) }} You've heard of peehspeeM, right? The female troll? And btw, I just typed that in backwards and it said I was spamming... I SWEAR, I WASNT! But I found out that the word IS blocked on the wiki now. So....er, thanks? <----WASNT ME }} Hi. Can you please add my shows userbox to the userbox page. The code is "The Sim Surprise Fan". Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 15:25, October 12, 2012 (UTC) tumblr~ tumblr~ Phantom R in The Sims 3 (Not make by me and not my tumblr.) --BaconLettuceTomato (talk) 04:02, October 24, 2012 (UTC) |text= Where were you missy? *in joking tone* you need to rp ...let me guess you are busy ...}} |text=oh ok. Also for tonight im doing three costumes to get extra candy. }} UGH!!!!! and stomach ache. *flops on Goldie*}} |text= Here is a specail drawing of you,me, limmy and sugar. This is a best friend can can. Hope you like it! }} KICKING! I WANNA DO SOME KICKING! *kicks a rock* |text= Hi... remember my fanfic i was doing? Another topic: Want me to remind ya to rp? }} | text= I might bring back the fa fic on devaintART or fanfiction.com or whatever its called...and the comics are done i just follow along with rp and draw what i visually. So probably before we do part 3 i will post them. Sorry if they are reaaaaaally late, it because of school and all that homework i had. }} |text= OH MY GOSH! GUESS WHAT?! *flails arms like an idiot*}} End of the Year Awards }} IM A DOGGIE AUNTIE | text= MY DOG CRYSTAL IS HAVING PUPPIES! }} }} }} | text= it smells like birth in my house... }} |text= I held one puppy earlier and go me i thought it said "WASABI!":3}} }} |text= I need help! I deleted my buddy list by accident and i need it back! Another topic: the tonsil removing hurt and i woke up when they where doing it then fell back asleep... }} |text= Yeah im fine now. I just have to eat stuff like jello, pudding, and ice cream. Also was the problem the mysims camera pics?}} Pizza party in mah room!!WOOOOO! *falls off table* Wanna chat? Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 18:52, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Create-a-Sim Contest